Never Ending
by outside da box
Summary: Nile, Lizzy, Deluxe, M, Lacy, and others are teaming up to fight Alina, their world enemy. join me in the making of this book. it can include supernatural forces, and coooooooool things! P.S I just chose the category that sounded good for the plot...


Chapter_ 1. Who's "she"?_

_Class is boring…_ I looked up at , rambling on about world war 3-oblivious of the class- and scribbling numbers on the chalkboard. I was nodding off, but then I heard her voice.

_Nile, what are we gonna do about her? _she asked.

_Don't know yet. You in English?_

_Ya…. What's wrong?_

_What?_

_You said that class was boring, so what's wrong. You love History._

_Sorry, M. Gotta go. _

_Hey-_

looked up from her History book. "Nile, would you please state the general's name?"

"Kurt Matteson, he was the general of the Abatanians, Ma'am.'' I sat down.

_Nice speech, Nile_

_Thanks. Now get outta my head._

there was silence. She hesitated.

_ok_

I walked to the bus, alone, as usual. Something smashed in my right side. _Shit!_ I fell, and clutched my right side. Konan kicked my right side. " Nice speech in History, loser." he and his buddies laughed. I hesitated…..

_N! what's wrong!?_

I stumbled to my feet.

_Nothing, M. it's ok._

I hesitated.

_I'm fine._

I tried to walk normally to the bus, but failed miserably. I ended up limping anyway. When I spotted M, I walked normally, even though my body screamed no. she got on first and sat down at an empty seat. I smiled at her, suddenly I fell to the dirty floor. My glasses fell off and broke. I got up and M picked up what was left of them. She lead me to my seat and we sat down. I felt peoples' gazes.

_M, what are they staring at?_

_You._

_Why?_

I felt her smile.

_because they've never seen your blue eyes before. There always hidden under your glasses._

I felt myself smile.

The whole bus ride home was full of stares. It was kind of cool for once.

Since my glasses broke, I had to wear contacts, clear contacts, there never fun. I walked upstairs to my bedroom. "Can we play today?" Lizzy asked me.

_No, not today Lizzy. I'm sorry._

_Ok big brother. I love you lots._

I could hear the hurt in her voice. I kneeled down and gave her the biggest hug in the world. I heard her sniffle. I picked up the four year old and carried her to her room.

"No…" she sniffled, pointing to my door. I smiled and walked into my room. My bed was sloppy made and a picture was dangling off of it.

_Lizzy, were you in my room?_

It wasn't a question, we both knew it.

_Yes… I'm sorry brother_

I pulled out the spare bed out from under my bed. Pink blankets and a hello kitty pillow. Lizzy jumped onto it and pulled something silver from underneath it. She handed it to me and closed my hand. " Mom had this-" I opened my hand- "and I thought that you should have it." to reveal a key.

_Lizzy… where does this go to?_

Lizzy put her finger to her lips and crawled into the pink sparkly bed. I kissed her goodnight and turned out the light. -

_Nile._

I opened my eyes.

_Nile._

I looked at the sleeping Lizzy.

_Nile. Nile._

I looked all around me. Into the darkness. I felt a chill go up my spine. Someone was there. I knew it. She's here.

Chapter 2. Memories

_M!_

I jumped up.

_M! Wake up! _He shouted.

_Nile? What's up…_

I was sleepy. But then I smelt smoke.

_She's here, M! she's here!_

I jumped from my bed.

_What?_

_She's here, M! it's time!_

I could here his voice cracking.

This is bad. He didn't tell me much about "Her", but that she is a very, very bad person that he would like to avoid. I ran, out of my house, into the night. I didn't know where I was going, but I was sure wherever it was, she would be there. The farther I ran, the stronger the smoke smelt. Something fell, snow? No, I was dead wrong. "Ash…"

I ran faster. Suddenly, it wasn't dark anymore. A flash of heat appeared. A single house, no, not a house, Nile's house! I panicked and ran inside. Colors of red, blue, orange, and yellow filled each room. As I went up the stairs, I ran into a random room. Beautiful pink hello kitty posters on the walls. A very pink room. But know one was in it. I heard a screech.

_Hurry, M!_

I ran to the next room. Three figures were there. I recognized two. "Nile! Lizzy!" I ran to them, but a figure blocked my path. I kept going, I closed my eyes and fell. A hand touched my shoulder and I tried to whack it away but it grabbed my hand before I could hit it. I opened my eyes and saw Nile. "Nile."

"M, we gotta go! Now!"

We ran, and fast. Nile piggybacked Lizzy and we made it out so fast, we could've ran a marathon and won. The figure wasn't chasing us, to my surprise. "wait!" I blurted. "What about your parents!?" Nile kept his head down. " what happened?" after I asked, I wished that I hadn't. Nile looked me right in the eye.

_I already checked, she killed them when she first came. Their bodies were already cold. I don't know how long she could have been there…. Waiting. _

His eyes looked sad.

"Come." I choked, tears running down my face.

He looked at me, opened his mouth, and said," I'm sorry." I put on my best smile. "Come on. Lets go."

Nile and Lizzy took the guest rooms and I got ready for bed. I looked in the mirror. My face was tear streaked. How long have I been crying? My pale reflection wasn't surprising. But my hair wasn't a light brown anymore, it was more of a dark black. The more I looked, the more I resembled Nile. The black hair. Big blue eyes. The same lips. I smiled at the thought of brother and sister.

_M. We need to talk_

_Yes?_

_About her…. We need it._

_Ok, I'll get it tomorrow_

_Forget it, I need it now_

_No, we cant!_

I heard a thump from the other room. I must of yelled too loud.

_S-sorry…._

_Its ok_

_No… I'm really sorry…. For not being there for you when you needed me most…_

_M…. you've helped enough…._

_Thank you._

I smiled. But then I felt a pain in my side. Red, red was soaking my clothes…. What!?

I ran to the shower. And I turned the shower knob. I got a stool and sat down in the shower, a gash about three inches wide bled on my side. I thought about how I could of got it.

_M….._

What? The voice sounded like a girl's.

_M….. don't interfere!_

_Interfere what?_

_don't interfere fate!_

I suddenly felt dizzy. Like a weight had been pressed on me. The last thing I remember was seeing a dark figure, not tall enough to be Nile, but not as short as Lizzy.

I woke up to see Nile pacing back and forth. I was under the covers of my bed. I started to get up, but realized that I was naked! Nile looked at me and looked away, at Lizzy, still sleeping.

_It's 7:30.A.M. _

_How did I get here?!_

I could barely finish my thought.

_I heard a thump in your room long after Lizzy had fallen asleep. I didn't see you in your room but your bathroom light was on…._

He trailed off, but I wanted to know.

_Did you see?_

_No, I heard the shower on so I knocked. When you didn't answer, I came in, but I focused on the shower knob. I turned off the shower and focused on your face. I laid a towel on your body-_

I felt the towel still under the covers.

_-and carried you to your room. I somehow wrapped your wounds…. I put Lizzy in here too. It would be safe with all of us in the same room._

"Brother?" Nile turned and faced Lizzy.

"Yes, Lizzy. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

Lizzy walked to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. "Go ahead."

"What?"

"You can change now. I'll leave."

"Ok!"

**Chapter 3 Nile**

"Nile sweetie! Come and wash up for dinner!"

"Kay, mom!"

The sun was coming up. I ran inside. No school in the morning. I smiled as I smelt peppermint from the kitchen. I was ten, and today was my birthday. "Can I blow out the candles?" I asked. she smiled.

"Of course"

"Sweet!"

One year old Lizzy crawled out from dad's workroom. "What are you doing!" I yelled , acting like a parent. Lizzy started to cry.

_No, no, Lizzy! Don't cry!_

Lizzy stopped crying and looked at me.

_Cry?_

_Lizzy! You said your first word!_

_Liz-zy?_

_Yes!_

I smiled.

_that's your name! my name's Nile! I'm your big brother!_

Lizzy smiled.

_Brother!_

_I can't do it! _Lizzy squirmed.

_Come on, what's 4 times 12? _Nile laughed.

_Um…. 4 times 11 is 44, so add 4 right?_

_Yup!_

_Then, 48?_

_Yes!_

I handed her 9 blocks. They had the letter and R.

_Two words, nine blocks, one word has four letters._

_So the other word must have five!_

_Yes._

_N…I….L…E.. n-I-l-e… Nile!_

_Nile, what._

_Nile…..R….I….V…E..R. NILE RIVER!_

_Yes!_

Lizzy was getting smarter and smarter. But we had a problem getting her to speak with her mouth, not her thoughts. Sometimes she'd talk to me in class.

_Nile._

_Yes?_

_Is 9 times 9 ,81?_

_What do you think?_

_I'm pretty sure that its correct, but I want an ok from you._

_If you think that its ok, then its ok. Its ok to get some wrong. You just gotta believe that the answer is correct._

Back to the present

I'm in seventh grade, age 14. Lizzy's in fourth, age 6. She skipped….a lot of grades… "I'm awake now." she said as she walked to the shower.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The shower started.

_I'm just worried about her health, M._

_Ok, ok, whatever._

I glared at her. Instead of glaring back at me, like I thought she was, she smiled. "Your so caring…"

I stumbled. My side still hurt…those bullies…. I knew that if she had come…. I wouldn't have hesitated…..

_Hesitated about what?_

_Get out of my head. _

M ,backed away. "I'll go check on Lizzy."

**Chapter 4 Hate**

No bullets were left. All 600 were gone. Each in someone's body.

Lizzy stand there, horrified. I laughed. "What did you expect, Lizzy? Did you really expect me to resist my owner?" she stood there, paralyzed. I laughed again. Then grow serious. "your next." I point the gun at her. I pull the trigger.

Right as I hear the shot fire….. I wake up, sweating like crazy. I look at my hands, covered in blood, then… nothing. I look around. I'm at the park. Oh ya! After everyone went to bed, I couldn't fall asleep, so I walked to the park. I take off my shirt, suddenly hot. The park was cool. For a split second, everything was blurry, I blinked a couple times. When it wasn't blurry anymore, I saw them. All 600 of them. Bodies everywhere. Lizzy stood there. Staring at me. Her eyes looked black. "Lizzy!" I ran to her. But she fell. I held her in my arms. Blood soaked my clothes.

"Look what you did…"

I froze.

" silly boy…" "

I knew that voice.

if I told you…"

I turn my head.

"To…. Kill your sister-"

I stare at her. She stare at me.

"-and bring her dead corpse to me-"

I glared at her.

"-you would have to do it."

I growled at her.

She smirked and took two steps forward. The dead bodies, Lizzy, everything, disappeared. No more illusions. Something fell out of my pocket. Something silver. I stare it. "It's your mom's."

"!"

"You shouldn't be surprised, Nile."

She took a step closer.

"After all…. I knew everything about your family, and you were just lucky enough to be chosen for my ritual."

I scowl at her. Hatred overflowing my body.

She shivered, like it was cold.

"Nile, I'm cold." she whimpered. I got up, and as much as I screamed not to do it, I put my jacket on her.

"Thank you, Nile." she thanked sweetly, and pressed her, I hate to say it, glossy lips against mine. My body wouldn't let me pull away. It was being ordered to stay put. she pulled away and held my hand. I glared at her. She smiled sweetly and let go. "You're the one who killed my parents. Why be nice?"

"because your not falling for me like all the others did. you hate me. I'm intrigued. So if I have to say it to make you mine, so be it."

I growled, and she started walking away. "Bye, bye, honey." she waved, and disappeared into the night.

If I could kill myself, I would, but if I did, then Lizzy would be chosen. I cant let that happen. Lizzy was the best thing that happened to me, after the ritual. I couldn't let all of that happen to her! We were family!

I paced around the park about 50,000,000 times. Then headed back to M's house.

About halfway there-

_Nile? where are you?_

_What?_

_I see a black sign. Go towards it._

A black sign caught my eye. I walked towards it.

I read it but I shut my eyes and turned away.

_What? I couldn't see it! Nile!_

_No, it's nothing. _

When I turned back to the sign. I imagined a sentence printed on the sign.

_Oh! It says 29__th__ street!_

_Ya…. I'll be back in a sec._

But the sign didn't really say 29th street. I just imagined it did, so that's what she saw. I wish I hadn't gone to the park, so I jogged the rest of the way. Not looking at any of the signs.

I didn't want her to see the black signs reading: mission's ready, live or die, threaten. stuff like that.

**Chapter 5 the new neighbor**

I looked outside. It was raining. I was at Nile's house. Hot coals were sizzling from the rain. I looked around, suddenly feeling watched .ow! I licked the vein in my wrist. I wished that I could rip it out! It hurt a lot! _Why not? _Her sweet voice snickered.

I froze.

_What? _

_Why not, Lauren?_

I fell to my knees.

_What did you say?_

Silence.

_Hello?_

More silence.

_Lauren, are you ok?_

Tears brimmed my eyes. But the dam didn't break yet.

_Why….._

The dam overflowed. I screamed. A loud cry.

A figure emerged from the shadows. And picked me up. A pale face and short white hair with black streaks in it, and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen! Deluxe smiled and raced into the bushes.

_Sup lil sis!_

_Deluxe! Hi!_

I smiled. A wide smile.

_Let's go home._

In a split second, I saw our house. We walked inside and Nile came in. "Hi." in a blink of an eye, Deluxe was behind him, holding a dagger to his neck. "What?" he grabbed her hand and flipped her over, freeing him. She hit the floor. Then she was back up, and threw the dagger at him! It stopped abruptly. In between a fork he was holding. She gave him a side kick, he dodged it with his elbow, then threw the dagger at her .she caught it, then threw it back at him! The dagger was hit by his fork and flipped and aimed back at her. She dodged it and laughed. Bad aim. She smiled. The fork hit a frying pan and hit the chandler above me, it fell and Deluxe ran to block it. It hit her and it smashed. She grabbed me and set me down at the table. "Don't follow, you'll get hurt." she disappeared up the stairs. I jumped on my computer. I e-mailed Lacy. As I hit send. The doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was Lacy. "What's up? I saw your message. ;help me. I'm with psychos;" I smiled. She knew very well what I meant by that.

Nile slid down the railing of the stairs. Lizzy in his arms. Lacy stared at them. He smiled. He saw us and stopped. "Good evening, young ladies." he smirked.

"Hey!" yelled Deluxe from upstairs. "Get back here, pervert!" I winced.

_Nile, what is she talking about?_

His smirk turned into a full grin.

_She's mad because I tried to cut her with a kitchen knife and I accidentally cut her bra. She got even madder because I didn't blush or even wince._

I giggled.

_That really happened!? Tee he!_

_Lacy giggled._

Nile stopped running. And vomited. blood. "Are you ok?!" Lacy almost screamed.

"Ya.." Nile winced. Blood covered his clothes. "I gotta take a shower. Is that ok?" he asked, then ran to the bathroom. We just stood there. Lacy glared at Deluxe. "What did you do?" her words were bitter.

"Nothing." Deluxe muttered.

"I said what did you do to him!" Lacy whined.

Everyone was shocked. She looked shocked herself. "I'm sorry-"

"you like him!" Deluxe interrupted. Lacy grew pale.

"Hey..-"

_So that's what its called…._

She walked outta the room. And quick.

_**Chapter 6 Taken**_

She growled at me. Her black eyes staring me down.

"You know…" she started. " …people with gray eyes like yours tell me that you have eternal strength and know how to fit into any situation, and are profound as sensitive." she smirked. "But people with black eyes, such as mine, are very mysterious and don't let too many people in, we are very passionate and love life-" she grinned. "- they are also central people."

"W-what about blue?" I asked, trying to distract her,

"blue eyed people tend to be beautiful. They are honest and straight forward. And very observant. They tend to maintain long lasting relationships." she grew impatient.

"Green?" it was working.

"….Green eyed people are passionate. And have long lasting relationships. They are beautiful. Ok? Now back to business."

"Is there more to green?"

"Of course there is! Now shut up!"

She grabbed me and slammed me into a wall. My feet dangling off the ground. Her fingers wrapped tightly around my neck. I was going to die.

"Hey! Alina!" someone yelled. From that darkness of the ally, and the blurriness of my eyes, the figure was wearing a black lab jacket. She let go of my grip, and turned to the figure. "Ethan, what a surprise." she snickered.

"My name's not Ethan anymore. It's Nile."

She walked towards Ethan/Nile. He backed away. "I'm here for your target." he looked at me._ Even a blind person could tell that he was staring straight into my eyes. He wasn't looking at me, he was learning about me. But Alina didn't know that._

"I do now." she smirked. _What? _He scowled at me.

"Look what you've done." he whispered. He grabbed my arm. "No!" I screeched, pulling my arm away. He grabbed it again. I tried to pull away but he had a good grip. He pulled a gun out of his lab coat. he pointed it at my face.

"Get up." I jumped up. I eyed Alina. She walked up to Ethan/Nile. She pressed her lips to his. He didn't recoil, but he didn't kiss back. He stared into her black eyes. "I wont." he glared, "If you want the girl-"

"I'm Claire." I interrupted, not realizing I did until it was too late to take back. She stared at me. He stared into her eyes. "Let her go, Alina."

"Now why should I do that?" she twirled her black hair, as if she loved him.

"The word why has no meaning, you should know that." he tightened his drip on me and bolted. I was pretty much flying. Like someone holding a kite. He looked at his watch. "Damn." He whispered. "I'm late." We got to this mansion. He ran to the door. Then stopped and opened it. A girl was laying on the floor. She had blond curly hair and looked about 6 years old. He picked her up and walked upstairs. I don't know why I followed him, but I did. He set her in a chair. Two rows of chairs stood by a table. He looked at me. "Don't move. Look like your going to a tea party. And sit down." he left into the next room. Two girls dressed in fancy dresses walked into the room. One wore a red dress with braided brown hair. The other one wore a black dress with short black hair with white streaks in it.

They stared at me. The one in the black dress held up a kitchen knife. "Stay away from Lizzy." she warned. The other one grabbed the knife from her hand. then walked over to, so called ,Lizzy. she looked at me. "hi, I'm Lacy, I love your eyes." she held out her hand. I shook it. "I'm Claire." I looked at the "dagger girl". she glared at me. "I'm sorry, Claire, it seems that Deluxe doesn't like you." her eyes were sad, not a single hint of pity in them. I smiled. "I'm glad you don't pity me."

"Why would I pity you?"

"lot of people do.''

"the smart people." Deluxe snarled.

A cute butler entered the room. "Hello, Nile." Lacy smiled. I looked at him. "Tea time, has begun. No breaking character. Ok?" he whispered, and tapped Lizzy. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "It's tea time, mistress. I've brought some guests." he smiled politely. A smile danced on her lips. "This is Miss Deluxe." Deluxe stood up and gracefully curtsied for mistress Lizzy. "And this, is Miss Lacy." Lacy got up and twirled. Nile smiled. " We have a new member sitting at the table, she has traveled all the way from Iceland to get here-" Lizzy giggled. "- Miss Claire." I got up and danced in graceful circles around the table. Lizzy got up and grabbed my hands. Her hands were cold. I spotted Nile, he looked nervous. But most people wouldn't notice because he covered that up with a big smile. But we danced around in circles. Lizzy looked at Nile and he bowed, and left the room. Deluxe and Lacy got up and grabbed each other's hands. Nile entered the room with something that looked like sheet music. He sat at the grand piano, in the corner of the room. Once he pressed his fingers on the keys of the piano, you could hear a beautiful song with grace and words flooded the room. I could hear them

_she ran into the dark forest,_

_So deep, scary, and haunting,_

_She thought it was for the best,_

_Even though she knew, she kept running,_

_She knew that she was native,_

_Thinking that he was coming,_

_He'd save her life,_

_The sad thing was, that if he didn't,_

_Her life would be twisted by the knife,_

_In ways he couldn't even bare to imagine,_

_He hoped he could make it, he knew where she was,_

_She was in the mansion,_

_If she were to die,_

_I know, and I know,_

_he would never pass her by._

The song abruptly ended with a bang. The front door slammed open. He froze. A girl entered the room in a pretty white ball dress. Followed by Alina. She was wearing a short, black and red dress. "Why I know that song anywhere." she smirked.

Lizzy got up. "You're not welcome here. Not at my tea party. And no one's leaving either. Maybe only you." Alina cackled. Nile slowly got up from the stool. Alina took a step towards Lizzy. Deluxe drew another kitchen knife from her pocket. Lacy handed her the other one. Deluxe ran towards Alina but was pushed back by the girl in the white ball dress.

"Lauren!? I mean M!" the girl in the white dress, AKA, M/Lauren, looked possessed. She ran up to Lizzy with six kitchen knifes. She threw them at Lizzy. Deluxe and Lacy stopped 4 with forks. The other two hit Lizzy's chair as Nile picked up Lizzy and held a gun up to his head. Lauren stopped moving and Alina stopped cackling. "Nile, you leave, now. Come on. Or else. You know what will happen."

Nile set down Lizzy, who looked up at him. "Or else what?" I asked. "He kills me…" Lizzy whispered, a tear running down her cheek. Nile walked over to Alina, defeated. She just laughed.

Lauren threw a knife at Lizzy's side. Lizzy screamed. Nile aimed the gun at Alina. And this time, he pulled the trigger.

Chapter 7 Lovers

We locked arms. I didn't let go. The wind was whirling 20 around us, making sure we are always apart. I stared into her big green eyes. Fear, hatred, and sorrow, those three emotions were mixed in her eyes. A cough escaped my lungs as I was hurtled into a tree.

She was gone, I had let go. I heard a sound, a faint, mason, I opened my eyes. And there she was, holding onto my shoe, curled onto a ball. I fell to my knees and hugged her, "I don't think we'll make it, Lyla." I spoke. Even though the wind was blowing through our ears, I knew she heard me. She put a tender kiss on my cheek. "Mason…" she looked at me, suddenly pale. "Why does it have to end this way?"

"Someone told me, love will not save us."

"How can that be, look what love gave us." she held up her pinky. "Promise me, Mason. We can be together-"

21 "And try to be if we cant, even in death." I smiled. She smiled. We knew, we pinky promised. We would find each other even after death. "Goodbye, Lyla." she let a tear roll down her face and get whipped away at the wind. We both pulled in for a tender kiss. We held it, we knew that the tree I hit would fall on us at any second. And it did, about 2 seconds later. We'd never imagined it end, like, this.

The sound of the tree falling didn't compare to the wind stopping. Now that she, we, were dead. The wind stopped and everyone came out of their houses. The walked to our tree. My aunt felt that something was under our tree. As 8 people lifted and threw the tree away, my aunt sat down next to our curled bodies. We were facing each other, still holding hands.

They cleaned our bodies and burned them, so they could spread the ashes where we died. Then they planted a weeping willow on our ashes.

Chapter 8 Weeping Willow

I walked to the playground. School was back in session. The dorms were cleaned up after the hurricane. Its 8th anniversary of the tragic one right in town. Lizzy was in the lower dorms. So I'll check on her later. I was walking to class. "Nile!" Lena waved to me. I pulled on my shirt and walked to the old willow tree. That was our secret spot. She walked over to me and I pulled her in, and gave her a tender kiss.

We sat below the willow at stared at its braches. I pulled 22 her up. Then handed her a small piece of paper. She looked at it and smiled. I put my hands in my pockets. And walked away. I looked into the sky. Not a hint of emotion in it. Not yet, anyway.

At 12:30 pm. I snuck out of my dorm and walked to the willow tree. She was there, in a white dress. I held her hand and lead her to a spot directly under the willow. I pointed up .we looked up and the branches of the tree made a heart, in the heart was the moon. "I don't understand, Nile, I've looked up at this billions of times, it was never a heart."

"That's because it only happens in full moons with lovers. Remember? Today is the day two people died, right here, in the full moon."

"Nile." she pointed to a figure in the distance. A girl, about 14, in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She walked up to the willow tree, as we ran to the bushes. We watched her. A boy, about the same age as the girl appeared. "Happy, anniversary, Mason."

"Yes, Lyla." Lyla blushed and kissed Mason. The hugged and didn't separate until the sun started to come up, "Shit!" I whispered. It was already 7:20. How time flies. The two stopped hugging, "I'll see you next anniversary, Lyla." Lyla smiled, and walked away. So did Mason. "I love you." they both said and disappeared. I looked at Lena, she looked scared. I hugged her, breathing apologies onto her neck. She looked at me. "You ok?" I asked. She leaned up and kissed me. Thank you for 23 showing me this." she got up and started walking away. I followed her. I saw her smile slip.

She stared at something at the distance. I looked to where she was staring. A boy with white hair- unlike my hair, which was black- and I couldn't see his eyes. He looked serious, like he meant business. Even Lena could tell.

They seemed to be having a silent conversation, that I wasn't allowed to be a part of. So I took action. I swung the kitchen knife I kept in my pocket at him. As I swung it, I didn't see him anywhere. "We're finished here." I heard him say. I swung around just in time to see Lena on her knees, looking up at him. Then he vanished. I tried to help her up but she whacked me away. Then fell again. I caught her but she pushed me away, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe you!" she screamed. " Your screwed now huh son." I must've looked panicked because she looked pissed off. Like I had let a life secret slip. And that's exactly what had happened. I let it slip. She was yelling and cursing. Lights were turning back on in the dorms. I grabbed her and I held the knife to her neck. "What did he tell you?"

She refused to tell me, even though the situation. I sighed and put the knife down. A flashlight shined in my face. I whacked it away. I heard a girl scream. "It has claws!" I threw Lena and bolted.

24 Chapter 9 the secret

I was thrown to the ground. Nile! Nile was! He was an assassin!

_He kills for fun and money._ _Be careful. _he- the white haired boy- had said. I was shaking. How did he know me? How did he know Nile!? _his name isn't Nile, it's Ethan. _I didn't know what to do anymore.

A light was dissolving my face. "Too close." I pushed the flashlight away. Lacy stared at me.

"Lacy, you shouldn't like Nile anymore." she blushed, and looked caught. "W-why would I like him!? He's your boyfriend!" she yell-whispered.

"Not anymore." I pulled Lacy away from the crowd of cranky/sleepy middle scholars.

"Lacy, he's an assassin, he kills people for fun and money. His real name is Ethan." she looked at me.

"Who told you that?" she whispered.

"A white haired boy with weird eyes." she looked like she had the life sucked out of her. "Lacy, who is he?" she looked at me. "Who?" I nearly fell on my butt. "What do you mean "Who?" I just asked you!" she smiled.

"Listen, Lena, I think you need to see a doctor." she laughed.

_Please, Lacy._

She looked at me. Her eyes said it all. "Please don't ask me again." I looked at my shoes. I was ashamed. A doctor shined a flashlight in my eyes.

"Doctor, I think I'm hearing my self say things to people 25 when I didn't." the doctor and Lacy fell over. A boy with white hair came in the room. "You ok?" he asked someone next to me. I stared. He looked at me. "What?"

I looked at him. "I'm sorry."

he laughed. "I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"I got mad at a pretty girl for no reason." I blushed. He looked me in the eye. "Behind you." I swung around and saw Ethan. "Ethan…" I said plainly.

He totally freaked out. "Where were you? I've been looking for you!" I was dumbfounded.

"Wha- you're the one who fed me to the sharks!"

"No! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I almost wanted to believe him. I would have, if I hadn't been the one to see it all. I glared at him.

"I won't be controlled by you any longer. I'm sorry I had to find out this way but….." I walked away. Ethan started to go after me but didn't. because the white haired boy I had talked to earlier that day put his arm around me.

\"I wouldn't leave a girl, dumbass."

we walked away, into the night. The paparazzi were all over Ethan. So we sat on a swing, the one farthest away from the school. He told me that his name was Mike. We laughed on the swing. I told him about what had happened and how E=mc2. His hand in mine. He told me about his parents and family. How they moved here from Arizona to work. We told jokes and made funny faces. I couldn't stop laughing. He looked into my eyes and asked, "will you be my girlfriend?" I stared at him.

"What?"

"Well, will you?" he wasn't impatient, but he looked like he needed an answer, a quick one.

"Sure." he looked surprised.

"What did you say?"

"Sure, I'll be your girlfriend." I blushed.

He froze, sheer terror on his face. A long red blade stuck out of his chest. A boy in a long white coat appeared behind him. A full grin spread across his face. I was sure it was a boy. I could tell by what he was wearing. Mike fell to the ground.


End file.
